


【德哈】凌晨2：00

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *无脑，ooc，一切不属于我*欢迎看完再倒着看一遍*Lofter ID：祎浔
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 26





	【德哈】凌晨2：00

24：00

“……不对。”哈利瞪着德拉科，“你先给我说清楚，什么叫这种时刻也要斗赢你？”

23：00

一切安顿好之后，已是深夜。

哈利回到家后终于松了口气，他手伸进口袋，握着口袋里的东西默不作声，小心翼翼地看着和他一起回来的德拉科。

“不可能，波特，我怎么可能答应你？”德拉科语气冰冷。

“啊……”哈利张大了眼睛看看德拉科，随后又失落地低下头。

赫敏说这种事情就是一瞬间的冲动，很可能错过就不会再有。

他错过了。

他看着德拉科负气离开钻进卧室里，看也不看他一眼。

只是德拉科没一会儿又蹬蹬蹬地跑回来站在他的面前。

“你这一定是跟我斗了十几年的阴谋，这种关键时刻也要斗赢我！”

德拉科打开手里的丝绒方盒，一把塞燛进哈利手里。

“求婚这种事怎么可以让你来？！”

哈利愣愣地看着手里的首饰盒，是他曾经见过的马尔福家族祖传的古董宝石戒指。当时纳西莎展示给他看的时候还说过，这枚戒指非常宝贵，只有马尔福家的人才能拥有。

现在在他的手里。

22：00

“儿子，我仔细推敲一番，这一切都是波特想要加害我的阴谋。”

好不容易清醒过来的卢修斯，躺在病床上对德拉科耳语道。

德拉科拍拍父亲，让他早点休息，不然脑子容易糊涂。

21：00

波特在向自己儿子求婚——

这件事背后透露出的信息让卢修斯一下子喘不过气，捂着心脏差点休克。

一家人再也顾不上求不求婚的，连忙抬着卢修斯赶去圣芒戈。

20：00

冷冷清清地吃完一顿极其尴尬的晚餐，期间哈利一句话都不敢说。

“我吃完了。”德拉科放下手中的刀叉，用餐巾布抹抹嘴角，起身就要离开。

“等一下！”哈利慌张地喊住他。

卢修斯不满地盯着波特随手丢进餐盘的刀叉，纳西莎迷之微笑地看着打打闹闹的小两口。

哈利“扑通”一下单膝跪地，打开首饰盒递到德拉科的面前。

“德拉科，我们结婚吧。”

19：00

哈利愁眉苦脸地站在马尔福庄园的大门前，来迎接他的人是纳西莎。

“哎呀……小龙在餐厅里，你吃晚饭了吗？”马尔福夫人一脸体贴的微笑，“小矛盾哄哄就好。”

也许不是小矛盾，哈利尴尬地笑着。

等走进门厅后，哈利就看见让他一直避免出现在马尔福庄园里的人——

卢修斯一脸讥讽地瞧着他：“波特，我就说你和我们小龙一点也不般配……”

“闭嘴，卢修斯。”纳西莎瞪了丈夫一眼，然后转身对哈利说：“先吃晚餐吧。”

她不顾哈利的婉拒，拉着哈利的手把他带进餐厅里。

德拉科正坐在餐桌边上。

他大概早已听到哈利的声音，见到哈利时他连眼皮都没抬一下，完全当哈利不存在一般。

18：00

不对，还有一个地方。

哈利灵光一闪。

想起一个他一直不想去的地方。

17：00

哈利拎着戒指回到家里，家里空无一人，完全不见德拉科的踪影。

德拉科会去哪里呢？

哈利拿起电话把德拉科所有朋友都问了一圈，依然没找到德拉科的踪迹。他坐在沙发上烦躁地抓着手里的首饰盒，无比失魂落魄。

难道德拉科还有他不了解的地方？

16：00

下午四点，哈利找了个出勤的理由溜出了傲罗部。

他站在珠宝店里，只用了十分钟就挑好了戒指的款式。

毕竟认识了十几年，德拉科喜欢什么他一清二楚。

就是没想到店员把戒指包装起来反而花了他整整半个小时。

15：00

“你做得对，这时候答应他是非常不理智的选择。”

赫敏头也没抬，一边写文件一边应付好友。

“可是我……”哈利神色犹豫，“我又觉得……”

赫敏抬起眼瞥了他一眼：“细细想过后，觉得很心动？”

哈利想了想，点点头。

“嗯，好心动。”

14：00

实在联系不上德拉科，哈利无奈地去了好友赫敏的办公室。

“伟大的赫敏，我需要你帮助我。”

不顾好友一副“请别来烦我工作”的眼神，哈利赖在赫敏的办公室里把昨晚的来龙去脉交代了一番。

赫敏：“……我有说我要听吗？”

13：00

哈利连拨了七八个电话都无人接听，是德拉科出门了吗？

可是工作日的时候，这个人一般都不会出门。

哈利心里一沉。

难道是昨晚的事情……

12：00

德拉科平时在家里工作，白天肯定在家里，哈利连忙拨了个电话回去。

无人接听。

哈利忍了又忍，好不容易才忍住急躁，隔了十分钟后才再次拨过去。

还是无人接听。

11：00

哈利瘫在椅子上。

他自己说的没错，他们才正式恋爱三个月，太不理智。

可是德拉科说的也没错，他们认识十五年，德拉科喝伯爵茶要两份奶不加糖，他在两个人恋爱之前就早已了解得一清二楚。

可是才三个月啊？

但是已经过了十五年。

……

哈利突然想起一件更重要的事情：他昨晚把马尔福那个大少爷给拒绝了！

草，他完蛋了。

10：00

开完会回到办公室里，哈利处理了半天堆积的文件，然后接待了两个来找他谈事的同事。

忙了半天工作才终于告一段落。哈利坐在办公椅上休息的时候，才突然反应过来——

靠！他想起来了！

昨晚德拉科是不是向他求婚了！

而他……

草！他怎么就给拒绝了呢？！

09：00

哈利在会议中开着小差。

他仿佛记得昨晚好像发生过什么重要的大事……

“波特先生，轮到你汇报上周的案子。”

“好的，部长。”

哈利连忙聚精凝神，站起来走到会议室的前方开始汇报，把自己的私事抛到了脑后。

08：00

闹钟震耳欲聋地响起来，哈利手在床头柜上探了半天也没找到。

“嗯？……闹钟呢？”

他从德拉科的怀里钻出脑袋，半眯着眼找了半天，才在地上找到闹钟。

哈利爬下床关掉闹铃，终于彻底地清醒过来。

“啊……！9点有会议！”

他急急忙忙地亲了还在睡觉的德拉科一口，什么都来不及想，就匆忙地冲进浴室里洗漱。

07：00

被窗外光线照得半醒的哈利翻了个身，下意识摸燛摸身边的位置，不知为何床铺有点凉。

“唔……德……”他嘴里嘟囔着，“人呢……”

不一会儿他就被拉进一个熟悉的怀抱里，哈利眼皮再次放松，把两个人一起裹进被子里重新沉入梦乡。

06：00

哈利猛地惊醒。

他伸手摸了摸躺在隔壁的德拉科的脑袋，确认还是他最喜欢的金发才放下心来。

德拉科不知道是什么时候入睡的。

他缩在床边上，离哈利远远的，脸上皱起的眉还未舒展开，一副生气的表情仿佛入睡前一秒还在发誓再也不给那个可恶的波特一个笑脸。

看到曾经在学生时代最熟悉的表情，哈利安心入睡。

05：00

哈利做了个梦。

他梦见他和德拉科回到了校园又重新变成死对头，一有机会那个讨厌的斯莱特林就要冲上来对他冷嘲热讽。

只是这次马尔福嘴里唧唧歪歪的都是：“疤头你是不是外面有人不然怎么敢不跟我结婚？！”

然后哈利就见到德拉科一摘头上的帽子，原本帅气的金色短发被染得乱七八糟东倒西歪。 

仿佛一片被鹰头马身有翼兽践踏过的青青草原。

04：00

哈利靠在床头边，一边检讨自己为什么会找这烦人的家伙做男朋友，一边保持着最大的耐心劝说德拉科打消这一时兴起的念头。

“我们才正式交往三个月。”他说，“现在结婚太早。”

“我们已经认识十五年了。”德拉科反驳道。

“可前十四年你见了我就骂，不能算数。”

“……”德拉科无言以对。

哈利见德拉科不说话，心想自己终于可以睡觉了，打着呵欠再次躺进被窝。

“而且我真的好困，脑子完全动不了。”

03：00

哈利彻底清醒过来，抓过床头柜上的闹钟一看。

“有人在凌晨三点二十八分求婚的吗？！”

他把闹钟随手往地上一丢。

“而且我明天早上9点还有会议！”

哈利拍开德拉科的手，躲进被窝里闭上眼，可还没过两秒钟，被子就被德拉科不依不饶地一下子掀开。

“不行，今晚你必须给我一个答复！”

02：00

哈利迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，半醒半睡地拍拍德拉科让他赶紧睡觉。

“这大半夜的，你又在发什么疯？”

“我在跟你求婚呢你怎么能一点也不兴奋？”

一阵地动山摇，哈利活生生被德拉科摇醒。他头痛欲裂地睁开眼，看见德拉科在黑暗中瞪着眼，一脸愤愤不平。

01：00

凌晨一点五十九分，德拉科·马尔福突然把睡得正香甜的哈利·波特从被窝里挖出来。

“喂，疤头，我们结婚吧。”

——FIN——


End file.
